GOODBYE KSI
"GOODBYE KSI" is a song by American rapper and YouTuber Logan Paul. The song features sampled vocals of fellow YouTuber KSI. The song is a diss track towards KSI.' ' Lyrics [Intro: KSI] I need a bit of black dick I need that black dick all up inside my vag Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh [Chorus: Logan Paul, KSI] You a pussy Bitch, you know you gonna lose I got one question for you: where have your tits gone? (Pussy) Bitch, this ain't FIFA, you can't run (oh no) But I think I'm 'bout done being nice to you (Pussy) Bitch, you know you gonna lose I got one question for you: where have your tits gone? (Pussy) I cannot wait for round one You're done, I think I'm done being nice to you [Verse: Logan Paul, KSI] Welcome to London, motherfucker I'm here KSI about to fucking disappear Bitch I warned ya, but Sidemen dick up in ya ear You're chilling with dudes, 'cause you're a woman's worst nightmare Fists hit harder than a pistol When I'm done with you, you won't have that much to live for You'll be on the streets, here's some change take a nickel People rollin' up to you askin' How much would you suck dick for? (Bitch) I'm a real man Are you laughing now Mr. Scooby Doo? Everything Daddy shoulda' pulled out in 1992 I'm wonderin' how you still on YouTube (Tick tock tick tock) I'm just waiting for that #MeToo [Chorus: Logan Paul, KSI] You a Pussy Bitch you know you gonna lose I got one question for you: Where have your tits gone? (Pussy) Bitch this ain't FIFA, You can't run (oh no) But I think I'm 'bout done being nice to you Bitch you know you gonna lose I got one question for you: Where have your tits gone? (Pussy) I cannot wait for round one (oh no) You're done, I think I'm done being nice to you [Outro: Logan Paul, KSI] Fuck the Pauls, Fuck the Pauls, Fuck the Pauls, Fuck the Pauls Fuck you Logan (Fuck You Logan!), Fuck you Logan (Fuck You Logan!) Hell yeah baby, I feed off that shit JJ I'll see you in the ring baby, August 25th Be a Maverick baby, get your merch Loganpaul.com/shop (Yee) Haha Why It Sucks # The song fails to diss KSI in anyway and just makes Logan Paul look like a fool desperate for attention. # Logan Paul's rapping voice is atrocious and he screams so much. # The music video is absolute garbage. # The song was so bad it was removed from everywhere except YouTube. # The flows on this track are terrible and choppy. Category:Logan Paul Songs Category:KSI Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs that were deleted